


Better Than Treasure

by lululawlawlu



Series: LawLu Fluff [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: Law and Luffy bond in the aftermath of Dressrosa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> So, I may have tweaked the canon just a little for this story.

Looking out over the city, Law couldn’t help but feel that Dressrosa was in shambles- that was the best way he thought to describe it. His eyes wandered over the debris and colourful upturned bricks that littered nearly every square inch of the once vibrant city. He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of music and raucous partying that still filled the distant streets below as the people of Dressrosa partied well into the early morning hours.

Even the pirates- the kind of people famed for being revelers, couldn’t compare with them in terms of enthusiasm for their victory. Most of the group Law was with had passed out sleeping in Kyros’ home before midnight, though it was without a doubt due to the exhaustion they faced from their efforts defeating the Doflamingo family.

“Torao, what are you doing out here?” Luffy asked, stepping through the field of flowers to join Law at the edge of the precipice overlooking the celebrations of Dressrosa below. He flopped down on the soft grass next to Law. “You wanna go party?”

“No, I just had a bad dream. Couldn’t get back to sleep,” Law stated plainly, “What about y-”

“How’s your arm?” Luffy inquired, poking at the part of the bandage around Law’s bicep. “Can I see?”

“Just let it be.” Law told him, brushing his hand away.  
Luffy moved closer to lean against Law’s body. He tucked himself under Law’s bandaged arm, hugging the older captain a little too tight for comfort.

“I really thought you were gonna die. I’m glad I could save you,” he spoke happily, a smile on his lips as he cuddled up against Law’s chest.

Law didn’t respond. He hadn’t been entirely sure he’d survive either.

Luffy’s coarse hair tickled against his bare skin, but Law was too tired to protest, and although it was rather warm outside, he didn’t mind the extra body heat that came at the price of receiving a little affection from the petite captain. Something about the feeling of Luffy's body pressed close to his own felt so satisfying- so right. All he could do was slip his arm around Luffy's shoulders to hold him near, almost dreading the moment he'd have to let go.

They sat together in silence, unconsciously staring out over the city below, their bandaged bodies nearly too exhausted to move. Lights flickered from the windows of toppled buildings and every now and then a cheer rose up from within, reviving the people’s resolve to celebrate the freedom and loved ones they hadn’t known they’d been missing before that day.

“So, are we even?” Law asked. The silence between them had grown so comfortable that it was almost awkward to break it.

“Hmm?” Luffy hummed sleepily.

“I saved your life and now you’ve saved mine.”

“Shishishi,” Luffy laughed through a smile. He sat back slightly to look Law in the eye. “Silly Torao, I didn’t save you because I owed you a debt or anything like that.”

“Then… it’s because you consider me your nakama?” Law supposed. He was beginning to understand just how easily attached Luffy seemed to get to people.

"Yeah and because you’re especially important to me. Like a treasure! _My_ treasure,” Luffy explained leaning back against Law’s warm body, giving him a light squeeze around the middle.

“You know what, Mugiwara-ya? I think I’m going to treasure my adventures with you,” Law confessed, lazily stroking Luffy’s hair. “Even if you give me a headache half the time, life is so much more exciting with you in it.”

Luffy just laughed against his chest.


End file.
